Legend
by CandyApple124
Summary: Two Hit-men Jag and Ryan encounter a new kind of threat against their operation. But when Jag falls in love with the new girl at school, he learns an awful secret of her past. And soon, Jag has to choose between his family, the girl he loves, his job, and the girl he loved he thought was dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: First Encounter**

Our target stood right in front of us. We waited for the perfect time to strike. Waited on the guards to disperse. They stood in our way of him. On the other side of the courtyard, I spotted a girl. Behind the fountain. Was she watching our target?

"If we're going to do this, we better do it now," I said to my accomplice. "Someone else is watching our target."

When I turned back to our target, he and his body guards lye motionless on the ground. I heard footsteps above us and saw the girl running away. The necklace we were after in her hands. She stopped to look at us, gave a small salute, and disappeared to the rooftops.

"Damn it!" I dropped my head.

"This is the third target we lost this week," my partner Ryan said.

I turned to face him, "I know!" I started to walk away. Ryan followed closely behind me.

"Jag, what are we going to do? Cristian is going to be very angry when he hears we lost yet another target. That's three necklaces that we don't have and there's only two left."

"Who was that girl?"

Ryan stared at me. "What girl?"

"That girl! In the rafters! The one who took down all those guards and took the necklace!"

"Jag, there was no one there. It was just you and me. They all got away, remember?"

"No there was someone there. A girl. She was dressed in Period clothing and wearing a gold mask. She looked right at us."

"If you say so."

"I'm not crazy!" I slammed the door to my apartment on him. He knocked, but then went away.

I'm not crazy. Am I? Who was that woman? She was so fast, and quiet! And not to mention beautiful from what I could see of her. I need to know who she is. I need to find her, and end her.

Cristian wasn't all too thrilled to hear our explanation as to how we came back without the necklace.

"So this girl," he started. "She has the necklace?"

"More than one, I believe," I explained.

Both Ryan and I were knelt down before him.

"Your highest," Ryan started, "There was no girl. Jag has been going on and on about this girl and I never saw her. Henson's men ran away. That's what I saw."

I faced Ryan. "I know what I saw! I'm not crazy! She was there! And I'll prove it too!" I stormed away.

"Do not return until you have it then."

"With pleasure!"

* * *

I lay in my bed, my mind racing about that girl Ryan and I saw at our hit last month. I glanced at the clock, 1:42 a.m. Shit! On a school night too. I sat up. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't get that stupid girl out of my head! I looked around my room. Why is one corner darker than all the rest? I saw the slightest movement and I started to reach for my blade. I heard a click and someone started to talk.

"Move, and you get a piece of lead in your mouth," the dark figure said.

I froze, staring in to the dark. A barrel was staring me directly in the face. The moonlight illuminated my room, it shined off the intruders mask.

"It's you!" I exclaimed. "You're that girl I saw!"

"To say I'm surprised you can see would be a major understatement."

"What do you mean?"

She held up the necklace she had taken from the hit earlier today. "These necklaces have certain… Abilities. Each one is different."

"So you're invisible?"

"No. The one I had on earlier today makes people see what I want them to see. So why could you see me?"

"I don't know!"

"Well you listen to me." She got in my face. "If I ever see you at another one of my hits again, I will make sure that is the last hit you ever attend."

And just like that, she was gone. My heart pounded against my chest.

The next morning I jerked awake to the sound of my alarm clock. Whelp! Time for another miserable day at school! Walking towards my closet something shimmed in the morning sunlight. The necklace! It wasn't a dream! I'm not crazy! It's been weeks since I faced Cristian, this is going to be great!

Maybe now they will believe me!

Walking through the threshold of my science class, I noticed the empty seat next to me was no longer empty. There was a girl there. A quiet girl.

"Hello there," I greeted as I sat down.

She didn't look at me but she smiled. "Hello. I'm Dylan Miles."

"Jag Katter is the name."

She giggled. "Jag?"

"Yes. Jag. As in Jaguar."

She laughed again.

"Are you doing anything after school?"

"Actually I have to go to work. Maybe tomorrow."

I was a little disappointed to hear that. I very much enjoyed Dylan's company. The entire class hour we just talked and laughed. But as soon as it had stated, it ended. The rest of the school day came to a close and I packed my things. I walked to mine and Ryan's normal meeting place after school. Opening the door to Café La 'Rosa, not really paying attention to where I was going, I accidentally knocking into one of the hostess, spilling coffee all over the place.

"Watch where you're going next time!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry!" I knelt down to help her clean up. "Why not watch where you're going then?"

"I would if I could," she remarked.

We both stood up. "Dylan?"

"Oh. It's you, Jean."

"Jag." I handed her the silver tray? "What are you doing here?"

She didn't look at me. "I work here obviously."

"Then what did you mean by you would if you could?"

"Haven't you noticed yet?" she looked up at me. Her eyes where a shade of glazed over blue.

"Oh my god. You're not?"

"Yes." She smiled at me. "I am blind."

"Sweet pea!" an Italian voice called.

Dylan turned slightly. "Yes uncle?"

"Sweet pea, take break. You and friend have lots to talk about. I see it."

She walked to the back then came back with two cups of coffee. I helped her to the seat.

"You don't seem blind though," I said. "You get around perfectly fine."

"I can see with my feet."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The vibrations in the ground. Each object to touch the ground gives out a different signal. When you've been blind for as long as I have you pick up on a few new tricks." She smiled at me.

She never looked at me. "How did it happen?"

"I was living in Italy with my cousin and we were on the pier one day. There was a navel attack that same day and the ship we were standing next to exploded, causing us both to go flying backwards. He walked away with minor injuries but I, on the other hand, didn't. I was in a coma for three months and when I woke up, I couldn't see anything."

I was amazed by her story. To think she survived something like that.

"You're hands are fidgeting," she said randomly.

"What?"

"You're nervous."

"No I am not."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

My face turned red. She's gorgeous. "Well yeah."

"You're blushing."

I stared at her and she smiled again.

"Oh you're good."

She laughed. She was really beautiful, and tiny. The door opened and Ryan walked in.

"I take it that's your friend?" she asked.

"Yeah it is." I stood up and took her hand, helping her up. "But before I go, what are you doing this Friday?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Captured**

Ryan walked in to my apartment as I was getting ready. My first date with Dylan. My heart raced. I went to visit her every day at the café and we would do our normal routine, two cups of coffee and the window seat. I fairly enjoyed her company.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have a date with Dylan, remember?"

"We have a hit tonight, remember?"

"You can handle it."

"Wait, isn't she the blind girl from the café?"

"I'd rather not refer to her as that, but yes. And her name is Dylan."

"No. you need to be there. This is your first hit since Cristian let you back in, and you are not about to miss it. We need to go, now."

I glanced at my watch. "I got time. Let's go!"

Ryan and I headed for the docks. Ducking behind some crates, we waited for our target to ascend from the boat. I heard voices on the boats and two men climbed off. Not even half a second later, that girl from the last hit appeared and started to kick the two men's asses.

"Now do you see her?" I asked.

Leaping over the crates, I charged for the girl. Coming up from behind, I grabbed her arms. She flipped over my head causing my arms to twist behind my back and she threw me across the dock. Barley getting back up, she round housed me straight into the water. Ryan snuck up behind her and hit her in the head with a pipe and knocked her out. He helped me out of the water.

"Let's get her back to Cristian before she wakes up."

He put ropes around her wrists and ankles and I carried her to the car. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Who is it?" Ryan asked.

"It's Mario," I replied. "Dylan's uncle."

"Well what does he want?"

"He said Dylan has to cancel because 'Something came up'."

"Well lets go, now."

I climbed into the passenger seat and Ryan drove off. I was slightly disappointed, I really wanted that date with Dylan tonight.

"You really like this girl, don't you?"

I pondered the question for a bit. "Yeah, I do. I mean, she's amazing , Ry. I love everything about her."

"You're not going to try to have a relationship with this girl are you?"

"I might. I'm thinking about it."

"No, Jag, no! Remember what happened to Jessica?"

"That wasn't my fault! I told her to stay home!"

"But its because of line of work that she became target of a rival company and was killed. So it was your fault!"

I hadn't thought about Jess in months. It was my biggest mistake. As we pulled up to Cristian's headquarters, his goons took the girl from the back seat. She was awake at that point. Fighting to get free. She looked up at me and I saw the pain in her eyes through her black mask. The guards threw her down in front of Cristian. We knelt.

"Rise my sons," he commanded. "You two have done me well. We have two amulets and the girl. Go now. Rest."

We both bowed and walked away. Ryan smiled, "Father is pleased with us. Finally." He turned into his room as I continued to my car.

On my way out I heard a voice. It was singing. I followed it all the way to the end of the corridor, to the solitary confinement room. That girl was beaten and battered, and she sang as she cried, breaking into a sob, unable to continue the melody.

"I know you're out there," she called looking at the door.

I opened the door and walked in. her arms were tied behind her back and she sat crossed legged against the wall.

I sat in front of her. "Who are you?"

"My name is not important to you. All you need to know is I am an assassin, and I would choose your words wisely. You don't want me as an enemy."

"Then what do you want?"

"Oh, it's not what I want. It's what you want."

"What do you mean?"

"That blind girl, Dylan, I think her name was?"

Was? My blood began to boil and I slammed my fist in to the wall next to her face. She didn't even blink. "What did you do to her?!"

She got closer to my face, "I didn't do anything, nor am I going to do anything because you'll get her killed sooner or later." A wicked smile crept across her face. "Just like Jessica."

I aimed to deck her right in the face, but her foot got me right under the chin and I recoiled. "You'll regret that."

"I'm shaking in my boots."

I started to walk away and I heard her laugh.

"While you're at it take that knife out of your back."

I turned to face her, but she was gone. "Where'd she go?" I was stunned. I faced the guard, "Where is she?!"

"I don't know sire."

"Shut this place down! No one come is or goes out! Find her!"

"Sire," one of the guards said, "There's no indication of her leaving on camera. She's just gone."

"Search the whole building then! Sweep the tunnels if you have to, I want her found!" My phone buzzed. "What?!" I answered.

"Jean?" The voice on the other end was soft and sweet.

"Dylan! Hi!" I felt myself blush. "And its Jag. Not Jean."

"Is this a bad time? If so I can call again later."

"No, no. Right now is fine. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was actually just calling to see if you wanted to reschedule our date for tomorrow night since it didn't happen tonight."

"Tomorrow sounds great. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"That's perfect." She hung up.

That was probably the biggest smile I've had on my face since Jess.

"She'll get hurt you know," I heard Ryan said. "One way or another, she will get hurt because of you."

"We'll just see about that now wont we?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'm touched by how much you care."

"I don't. I'm just sick and tired of seeing you sulk around. And if you do end up with this girl, you better warn her about what it is we do here, I will."

He was in my face at this time. I had half a mind to deck him right in the face.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Jessica was the last girlfriend I had. She was caught in the crossfire of a rivalry against our company, and she was killed. The only girl I ever loved.

"It's been months since I thought about Jess or that night."

"I wouldn't either if I saw the woman I loved get slaughtered and torn apart right in front of me."

"You're not helping Ryan."

"I'm just saying, Jag. She has no business around here. So be careful who you bring into our business. Especially a blind girl."

"Her name is Dylan, damnit!"

"She doesn't belong here!"

My phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey Jean. Its Dylan."

"Oh, hey Dylan. My name is still Jag ya know. What's up?"

"I totally forgot I have a singing competition tomorrow night, but you're more then welcome to come and watch me. But I'll have to get you an invitation."

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"Great! It starts at eight sharp. See you there!" And she hung up again.

"That was Dylan."

"I gathered."

I drove myself home after that. I hate fighting with my own brother. I walked up the stairs to my apartment and there was a small gold envelope at the door. Mario probably dropped it off. But how did he get my address? I opened the door and froze to what I saw. My whole place, trashed. There was also writing on my wall in what looked like blood 'I will kill her. Save her.' Save her? Her as in Dylan? What's going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Revealed**

Tonight wasn't going to be much of a date. More of just going to watch her preform. But I still pondered the question of how is 'her'? Who broke in to my apartment? How did Mario find out where I live? Why was it on the same night someone broke in? So many questions and not enough answers! I parked my car in a VIP spot.

"Invitation?" the guard asked at the door. I handed him my slip and he looked surprised. "A gold one? Friend of Dylan Miles I'm guessing? Welcome to the amphitheater."

I headed straight for my seat. Dylan wasn't until the last one on stage. About an hour and a half later the announcer said, "Ladies and Gents, thank you all for coming. Our last performance is dedicated to a very special person named Jag Katter. Enjoy."

Everyone clapped and the curtain rose one last time. Dylan stood center stage, I closed my eyes, and she began to sing. My eyes automatically shot open as I recognized the tune. No… It can't be! I looked up in amazement. I couldn't stay another minute, and I got out of there. Pacing back and forth in the parking lot next to my car. A black truck headed straight for me. Whoever was in it opened the door, basically close lining me, and I hit the ground hard. Someone dragged me to the passenger's side and threw me in. my head was spinning.

"Where am I?" The driver just looked straight ahead. "Who are you? Where are we going? What do you want with me?"

The driver turned to me and yelled, "Shut up!"

"Dylan?" I sat there in shock. "You can see. Why can you see? You're blind!"

She pushed the barrel of a nine millimeter hand gun against my nose and clicked the safety off. "Say another word, and I'll blow your face off." Her British accent rang in the quietness of the truck.

She put the gun down and drove on, soon parking in front of the café.

"Get out," she commanded. When I didn't move she put the gun in my face again. "Move. Up the stairs into the second door on the right. Go!"

I just followed her orders. Didn't want to risk getting shot. I came to a room the was filled with armor and weapons and different robes.

"These our my ancestors," I heard Dylan say. "Hundreds and hundreds of years ago. I'm the last one left of my bloodline. All the others died out."

I turned to face her. "Who are you?"

She was wearing that period clothing. She was the assassin girl I kept seeing at mine and Ryan's hits. Her blue eyes shimmered in the light. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

She came closer toward me. "Because I have to show you." She placed her hand behind my head and she kissed me. I began to see the truth about her.

Thousands of images flashed through my mind. The crusades, the renaissances, even the American Revolution. The longer she kissed me, the more I saw. So I pulled her closer to me. An explosion, two people were thrown like rag dolls. Dylan wrapped her arms around my neck. A woman and a man, during the crusades. Another man I saw. Killed right in front of me by another man. The other guy I saw, tall and lean with dark hair. He sacrificed his life, his heart torn completely out of his chest, just so Dylan could live. I recoiled, pushing her away from me so I could catch my breath.

"Who?" I gasped, "Who are you?"

"My real name is Daraliss Ibn-La 'Ahad. I was born in 1191 in Acre, Israel. My mother, Maria Thorpe, is an immigrant from England."

"How are you still alive?"

"It's a long story."

I looked around the room. I was drawn to one of the mannequins in the room. A pure white robe with leather grieves, belts, and vambraces.

"Like it?" she asked.

"I feel like I know him somehow."

"He was my father, Altair."

"The leg…"

"Legendary assassin from the great crusades. Yes, yes I've heard it all."

I stood there, staring at her, still trying to catch my breath.

"I never say his face either. I've never met him up until about two or three hundred years ago. But he trained me, in the shadows for years. Pulled a few strings and got me into the brotherhood before women were even allowed yet. I was only sixteen at the time."

"How come you can tell me this now?"

"You've seen my past. You know who I am now. I can answer almost any question you have."

"Except for how you're still alive?"

"Exactly. That's very confidential information. Only the luckiest of souls know how its possible. And you my friend, are not one of them." She started to walk away, and I ran after her.

"Teach me."

"What?"

"I want you to teach me. Show me how to be an assassin."

"You don't know what you're asking for. This is a very dangerous business, Jean."

"It's Jag. And actually I do. I'm a hit man, Dylan. I always have been. I work for my own damn father! With my brother being my partner!"

"What you do is child's play! A hit man and an assassin are two completely different lines of work. If I want something done, I have to do it myself! I don't send little boys to do my dirty work. I'm a cold blooded killer, Jean. I don't use guns, or bombs, or any of the impersonal things you people use! I get to go up to their faces and take them out. I enjoy seeing the life fade from their eyes as I dig my blade deeper into their heart and their blood on my hands. This isn't a life you want to live. The kills can even get personal."

"For the last time, it's Jag. And what do you mean by personal?"

She seemed to hesitate. As if she did not want to tell me. "I was the one who killed Jessica." Her eyes narrowed as she shot me an icy glance. I didn't see an ounce of remorse on her face, or in her eyes. I didn't even know who she was anymore.

* * *

When I arrived home that night, Ryan was sitting on my couch.

"It's a bit late don't you think?" he said swishing his glass. "You missed our hit tonight."

"I got caught up in something, now if you don't mind please be kind enough to leave."

"What's the matter? It looks as if you've see a ghost."

"Please leave, now."

Without another word Ryan left, closing the door behind him. I went straight to my bedroom, to tired and angry to have company. I think it would be fair to skip school tomorrow. I couldn't even think about Dylan right now. Her, an assassin. The girl I'm falling in love with, killed the other girl I was in love with. But how? I saw Jess get murdered right in front of me. None of them looked like a female. Then again, she does have those necklaces. I wished she hadn't told me what she did to Jessica. I can't get the images out of my head of what happened that night.

I don't understand it. Why can't I just be happy for once without something to blow up in my face? I decided to go back to the café to confront Dylan, or Daraliss, or whatever her name is! But I wanted to walk this time. Give me more time to like of what I'm going to say to her. Plus I'm afraid that driving while I'm shaking with rage that I would cause an accident or something. I'd rather save death for someone who deserves it. I feel conflicted. Since Jess died, I've been wanting to find the person who killed Jessica and avenge her death, but not when it's someone I'm starting to develop feeling for in more than the 'just friends' way. But I just don't understand why it was Dylan who killed her, and why. Was it fate? Was it meant to be? I don't know if I will ever understand why it had to be this way. It just doesn't make sense to me. Why those two? So many questions and not enough answers.

I made it to the last step of the café, the entrance to Dylan's home. I still didn't know what I was going to say to her. Right as I was about to knock, I heard a crash and a scream. I rushed in, but Dylan was gone. But there was another message on the wall, written in blood.

'_You're too late_'


End file.
